how draco reacts
by honeyshot
Summary: an amusing scene where malfoy's brain finally clicks and realises; he fancies hermione. only problem is, Hermione is standing right in front of him and witnesses the whole ordeal.


Draco was leaning against the wall next to entrance to the library, clicking his tongue, waiting for some first year to arrive and give him notes on the set chapters given by Professor Binns, when he heard footsteps echoing through the corridor. He lazily turned his head and saw Granger approaching with three books in her arms, all of them slipping slightly, as she headed at a fast pace towards him. She was wearing a miniscule skirt and a light blouse wrapped round a beautiful lithe body. Her house tie bobbed against her chest gently as she walked. What was even worse was that her face was equally as stunning as her figure.

When she was in a metres radius, Draco impressively cleared his throat. She abruptly stopped, making her wavy hair sweep in front of her and land back delicately. It was oddly distracting and Draco found himself watch it move, and then, he simply gawped at her chest. He noticed her blouse was cotton and off white, she was wearing a necklace, she didn't have freckles near her collar bones and when she breathed, her chest heaved in and out and in and out and…

"WHAT?" she said, sounding extremely annoyed.

Draco looked up, slightly confused as to what just happened but then grinned, quickly thinking of something typical to his usual nature to say.

"I was just trying to annoy you. But I think this is the fastest I've ever done it."

Then he closed his eyes and leaned back on the wall. Hermione rolled her eyes and carried on walking towards the library but stopped when the Slytherin said "Is it true you went to the Weasel-Hut this summer?" He did not know why he chose to ask her this as he had seen her with the Weasly's at the Quidditch World cup.

Hermione turned on her heels, letting her hair dance around her. She tensed her eyebrows, and then said, very bluntly, "You already know I did, you idiot. Besides, why wouldn't I stay there?"

Draco mirrored the way she tensed her eyebrows, then pushed off the wall and stood directly in front of her. He dipped his head back, looking at the ceiling and paused before speaking again. He told himself he was thinking about what to say but a strange part of him was actually hoping Granger would get a good look at how buff he had become over the summer. Instead she tutted impatiently, and started tapping her foot as she stared into space, waiting. This deeply angered him.

Feeling idiotic as his dramatic pause hadn't worked, he decided to blurt out "Maybe you're missed elsewhere."

He leant forward to rest his right arm on the wall beside Hermione but missed. He ended up falling into her, jabbing his wand in his pocket against her hip which unfortunately caused it to send red and blue sparks around them. The impact made them both fall, Draco on top of Hermione. Wheezing with pain as he propped himself up. He looked behind him and saw all her notes gently swaying towards the floor. With a swish of his wand, the notes gathered together in a neat pile on top of the crumble of books. He looked down at Hermione to see her reaction.

She was just laughing. Draco shocked himself with the thought that it may have been the most adorable thing he had ever heard. He was towering over her, as they both looked at each other. Malfoy became very aware of how close they were but was puzzled as to why he didn't pull away. When he noticed that their close proximity had no direct affect on Granger, as she pushed herself up, Draco was taken aback by the annoyed expression he felt spread across his face. He did not want to move away from her. Granger without looking at all bothered forced Draco to move back and sit up.

However, when they were sitting opposite each other, he continued to keep the distance between their faces at a minimum for some reason that he could not justify. He just looked at her, thinking that she was actually extremely beautiful. Her eyes were not just brown, but bronze around the edges, morphing into a slight line of mahogany and then plunging a chocolate pool. She looked slightly confused whilst watching Malfoy scan her face. Draco saw that her lips were rosy, like her cheeks. They were slightly parted and looked so soft and inviting…"NO!!!"

Draco had shouted out-loud when he thought it would be a good idea to kiss her, causing Hermione to widen her eyes and lean back.

Malfoy abruptly stood up but then swaggered from the sensation of head rush. He decided he had to do something butch and mean, so he grabbed one of her books, ripped it in half, dropped the pieces in front of her, and pointed a shaking finger at Hermione, failing to look menacing and instead looked simply baffled and horrified.

To make it worse, rather than drawling, he stuttered "n-n-not that I care…" referring back to something he had said some time before.

He randomly nodded, agreeing with himself when a voice inside his head told him that what he just did was completely in character, and Granger would not suspect anything (he decided to ignore Granger's extremely amused expression), before Draco practically ran in the opposite direction, skidding slightly when he tried to manoeuvre around the corner as quickly as possible.

This was Malfoy's reaction when he realised he had a thing for Granger.


End file.
